Story of the Shockwave alchemist
by ShockwaveAlchemist
Summary: The truth behind the shockwave alchemist.


**Disclaimer:** All characters in this chapter are my property. No copying or stealing. I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist characters who will be named in the prosses. Hope you like it, really did my best ^^

_Every person has seen their own share of life. Some lost their parents, some made a mistake they can never undo again and some had to take innocent lives against their will in a war that didn't make any sense. But they all have something in common. They never choose for any of this to happen. Fate made that decision for them…_

**1. The past revealed**

Long ago, in a small town in the east of Amestris, a little girl was born under the name of Alexandra Bay, carrying the name of the maybe most well known alchemists of the east, Denzel and Jillian Bay. They were both well known for the lighting alchemy they used. Denzel and Jillian already had a daughter, a five year old called Yumi. Together with Denzel his elderly mother they lived in a small house at the edge of town. Everyone had respect for them. They where a great help to the town, even though they secretly worked for the state military. The only one who didn't knew was Alex. To her, her parents where just ordinary street performers who travel around the world a lot and are not always home, only on special occasions like birthdays and holidays. Denzel's mother took care of his children while they were gone, loving them as if they where her own. But little did they know that soon the day would come, that they would never return home again.

It was the day of Alex her fourteenth birthday. Everyone was sitting at the table enjoying dinner when the phone rang. Denzel picked it up.

'Denzel Bay speaking, may I ask who's calling?'

After a while he hangs up and turns to his wife with a sad look on his face. There were no words spoken, but just by looking at his face Jillian knew what was going on. She was afraid this might happen with the civil war going on at its fullest. She stares at the table, also looking sad. Yumi looks at her dad and her mother, noticing the look on their faces.

'You're kidding, right? Is that stupid alchemy of yours more important than your own children?'

Alex looked at her sister, a bit confused. Denzel noticed the look on his young daughters face.

'Alex, why don't you go and play upstairs?'

She nods and happily walks up the stairs to her room, closing the door behind her. This isn't the first time she was send upstairs cause of her sisters anger. Denzel waits till he hears the door close, then turns to Yumi.

'What did I tell you? Do not mention this when Alex is here.'

'Oh really? Some good parents you are, lying to your own child.'

Denzel looks at his wife, seeing tears roll down her face. He looks at Yumi as he slams the table.

'How dare you? Do you think we asked for this, huh? You think we enjoy all this, risking our lives? The reason we're keeping this from Alex is because we want to protect her.'

'Well dad, that doesn't make any sense. You two are the worse parents there are and you know it!'

'ENOUGH! Upstairs, now! I do not want to see your face again, understand?'

'Fine!'

She stands up and goes upstairs. Denzel walks to his wife, putting his arms around her and holds her tight.

'It's okay sweetheart. We're doing the right thing, just wait and see.'

Instead of going to her own room, Yumi walks into Alex her room, seeing her little sister fast asleep on the covers of her bed. She smiles and tugs her in, gives her a kiss on her forehead.

'Don't worry Ally, I will always be here for you.'

She puts off the lights and closes the door behind her. The moment the door closes Alex opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The next morning granny tells the girl their parents left in the middle of the night and they will come back soon. Days soon turned into months, still no sign of Denzel and Jillian. Not a letter or a phone call. Nine months after they left, the phone rings and granny quickly picks up. Yumi was sitting on the table and Alex was upstairs, drawing pictures like she always did after school. But what they thought was happy news, broke their hearts instead. The man who was on the phone was a state alchemist, bringing bad news that Denzel and Jillian Bay where killed during the civil war. Realizing her son and his wife where gone, granny collapsed. Yumi looked at her granny, eyes wide, not believing what she sees.

'No way… That's impossible…'

Yumi runs upstairs to Alex her room, ignoring her grandmother who says her not to tell Alex. She opens the door and sees Alex on the floor, drawing. She looks up at her big sister and smiles. Yumi looks at her and starts crying.

'What are you smiling about? You're smiling while both of our parents are dead.'

'What?' She drops the pencil she was holding. 'Dead?'

'Yes dead. Those bastards of the military just called to confirm it. And you're smiling. How cruel.'

She runs out of Alex her room to her own and slams the door. The words of her big sister are starting to sink in and Alex starts crying as granny walks into her room. She sees her, run to her and cries like a little child. Granny can't help but to cry with her.

Two months passed since her parents past away, not knowing why. Trying to find the reason why two normal street performers could be killed just like that. Both Alex and Yumi couldn't get over it. Alex woke up crying and went asleep the same way. Yumi locked herself in her room and only came out for dinner. But when they thought things couldn't get worse, it did. Alex was sitting at the table while granny was making dinner.

'Alex? Be a good girl and call your sister for me? I need her to help me.'

'Okay, I will.'

She smiles to her and walks upstairs. At Yumi's room she knocks on the door.

'Yumi, granny needs you.'

No answer…

'Yumi!'

She opens the door and turn on the light. The moment she did, deep in heart she wishes she didn't. Her eyes widen and soon a scream leaves her mouth, falling backwards on the floor. Tears roll down her cheeks as her grandmother comes running up.

'Alex, what's wrong?'

She looks into Yumi's room and sees her body hanging on a rope from the ceiling, blood dripping on the floor from the cuts in her arm. Alex sat there for a while, staring at her sister, remembering her saying she would always be there for her. She crawls up and runs outside, hearing granny call her name. Outside she looks up at the sky, rain falling down on her face, melting together with her tears. She falls down on her knees, broken inside and wondering what she ever did to deserve this.

A few days later Yumi was buried. A lot of towns people where there to pay their respect. Is was raining and Alex stood against granny under an umbrella, staring at the grave.

'It's just us now, isn't it granny?'

She looks up at her, seeing she turned her head away from Alex, crying. She looks at the grave and whispers to herself.

'You lied to me Yumi… You said you'd be there for me.'

Tears start rolling down her face, hoping this pain would fade away and never return again.


End file.
